Doki Doki Romanticon
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: Keith blinked, looking back at Lance with surprise. "W-wait, so you've done this before?" "You haven't!" Lance asked back stupidly. Or, Lance and Keith's first time goes better than he ever could have hoped, and also holy CRAP how was Keith this cute! Series Part 2 of


Lance had not known he was going to so thoroughly appreciate their first time together. First times were generally bad sex for everyone, and even two people who know exactly what they're doing need to learn each other's bodies before it really gets good, you know? Lance _did_ know, because contrary to what everyone believed, he did in fact have experience. Not to brag but kind of a lot of experience, because he was open to new ideas and got invited to parties often, ( which are, in fact, the only things you really need to get a lot of tail), regardless of whether or not he was actually charming.

For the record, he must be pretty fucking charming because if he wasn't then there was no possible way he could have wound up naked in a bed with Keith Kogane.

He had only been half-certain Keith even liked him at all, so ridiculous and complicated their courtship had been. In fact, this seemed like they were rushing things to be honest, what with the revelation that they were kind of in love with each other having taken place only a few hours ago. They'd been in their Lions for most of the time since the confession, but at the same time, he had been half in love with this ratty jawa for months on end now and no one could claim they didn't know each other. Space wars bond people pretty quickly.

Or, he had _thought_ they knew everything they needed to know about each other, but apparently knowing nothing about each other's dating history was not a detail they should have overlooked until they were already in bed and fired up. Keith had seemed like his normal do-or-die self when they started, all the way through the two of them desperately pawing at each other, hard in their underwear. It was just once the last of their clothes were off that Lance noticed him acting differently, his unreserved actions from a few minutes earlier became muted and weighed down with shyness, until Lance put a hand on the outside of Keith's thigh and realized he was _shaking_. Hoping it was just leftover adrenaline from the battle, Lance had tentatively asked,

"You okay, babe?"

Keith somehow flushed even redder, whole body alight with a hot blush.

"I'm fine!" He insisted hastily, only barely avoiding stuttering over the words. Apparently noticing how unconvincing he was being, Keith averted his eyes to continue, "I- I mean, I'm just a little nervous that's all. Since it's… my first time and everything."

Lance halted, freezing above Keith on the bed.

"Your what now?"

Keith blinked, looking back at Lance with surprise.

"W-wait, so you've done this before?"

"You haven't?!" Lance asked back stupidly.

Keith, shrinking into his sheets, countered the obvious question with something that actually _was_ relevant.

"With a guy?!"

"Um," Lance felt himself shrinking as well as he admitted, "well… yes?"

If Keith had looked nervous before, after Lance's admission he looked halfway to terrified. "I… didn't know that. That's uh… it just means one of us actually knows what we're doing, right?"

Yeah, that didn't sound like it was what he wanted to say about that. Sitting up off of Keith, Lance frowned.

"Maybe for today we should just… cool off a little? We don't need to do everything all at once…"

All of Keith's hesitance was instantly replaced with determination as he launched himself into sitting upright.

"No! This doesn't change anything, I wanted to do this five minutes ago and I still wanna do this now!"

"Yeah, but if you've never done it before, maybe we should ease into it a little, is all I'm saying?"

Keith looked like Lance had challenged him to a fight, eyes narrowed and brows drawn.

"No way! If you're not a virgin then I don't wanna be one, either! We're not just doing this, we're doing _all_ of this, right now."

"Your first time is not a band-aid to be ripped off, Keith!"

Keith just scowled and shoved Lance backward enough to climb into his lap.

"Have you ever known me to be the kind of person that eases into anything, Lance?"

No. No, Keith was the kind of person to dive head first into everything he did, including literally diving into stomach acid if Hunk was to be believed, which of course he totally was.

"I mean, I guess that's true," Lance agreed reluctantly.

Virginity WAS a patriarchal concept and not a real thing, since Keith was right and technically nothing had changed in the last five minutes…

Apparently taking his hesitation as an answer, Keith went ahead and kissed Lance, and well, that pretty much solved anything else Lance might have thought of to say on the matter. Also, like. Still erect. Keith had never stopped being naked, warm, and alluring so Lance had never stopped being erect, and now Keith was on his lap… Yeah, it wasn't hard to decide there was nothing to worry about.

It was easy to sink back into both the kiss and the aroused frenzy that had gotten them this far in the first place. A little bit of tongue twisting, running hands all over each other's naked backs; sex wasn't difficult. Not too long and Keith was shuddering again, craning his neck to the side to give Lance more access as he licked and sucked at the tender skin under his jaw, finally relaxed enough for them to fall back against the bedsheets once more. Lance didn't stop kissing his neck, just trailed downward from the spot under his ear towards his collarbone. He laid wet, heavy kisses to distract Keith into accepting Lance's hand when it landed on his naked hip. The further down he kissed, the more labored Keith's breaths grew, deep loud sighs that shook his whole body and had him clawing at Lance's shoulders and the back of his head. It seemed like the interruption had done nothing to impede them, after all. Ah, well. Young and in love, right? Also, adrenaline and near-death experiences. You wouldn't think almost dying would be good for the libido but it _really_ is.

Keith was definitely hard, that was for sure. Lance was still hovering over Keith's body enough that he hadn't actually touched his dick yet, and he might have gone for a grab at it if he still thought Keith had done this before. Instead, he just kept gently running his hand over the naked skin of Keith's hip and thigh, kissing his way all over his boyfriend's - hee hee, Keith was his _boyfriend_ \- chest.

"This is - this is weird," Keith whined as Lance sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. "I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something. Shouldn't I be doing something other than just laying here?"

A small gasp as Keith's thighs clamped shut around Lance's hand when it wandered too high up towards his groin, shaking and embarrassed as he thinly mumbled, "I - I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing right now, and I still haven't figured out if I'm more turned on or embarrassed, and -" he jolted when Lance bit down to suck a wide hickey around the tender flesh, hand curling harshly in Lance's hair. "- and _why do you keep sucking_ on that, I'm not a girl!"

"Because you keep wiggling around like it feels good."

Lance grinned with a final soft lick to the fresh bruise, sitting up to enjoy the bright red of Keith's cute face and rubbing circles into the inside of his hip with one thumb. "Are you saying it doesn't?"

Chest still heaving with excited breath that underscored how turned on he really was, Keith turned his head to the side, avoiding Lance's gaze and mumbling.

"I can't even tell, it tickles too much."

Fuck that was cute. Fuck, Keith was so _cute_ , when had he gotten this adorably shy? Lance had fallen for the hard-headed badass he'd fought side-by-side with in war for months, how was he only just now finding himself bowled over by how _cute_ he was? When Lance didn't say anything Keith bit his lip, eyes turning back up at Lance from his prone position splayed across Lance's pillow and, you know what?, Lance was lying: Keith had obviously _always_ been cute. His smile was cute, his laugh was cute, how he was bad with people was cute, and the way he always looked so proud of himself when he managed to say the right thing and helped someone was _definitely_ cute. What Lance was noticing was just a new deadly level of adorableness right there because he had never expected for a moment that Keith would be a shy, awkward, blushing mess during sex. This was officially the best day ever.

Almost completely unable to help himself, Lance found Keith's mouth for a kiss, dropping down onto one elbow, tangling one hand in Keith's soft hair as he slid their tongues together while the other teased gently at Keith's inner thigh and hip. He pulled back more out of necessity than want, whispering against Keith's lips as he slid his hand from his hip to his belly then back down, down towards a sparse trail of black hair leading to Keith's twitching and eager cock.

"Then, I'm gonna touch you, okay?"

Lance watched Keith's face, looking straight in his watery eyes as Keith nodded almost imperceptibly, visibly shaking again as he bit into his reddened bottom lip. He continued to watch, even as his hand slid downwards through the curls of pubic hair, stopping only at the base where he ran soft, teasing fingertips up the length of Keith's straining cock, already wet with precome. Keith's arms were shaking and his fingers dug into the back of Lance's neck so hard it was painful, a thin whiny moan torn out of him at the gentle touch. It only drove Lance crazier and, when two of his fingers pressed down against the soft, warm skin of the head of his cock, Keith _shouted_ , arms curling tight around Lance's shoulders as a spill of hot wetness unloaded all over Lance's hand.

No way. No friggin way. "Did you… just come?"

Keith shoved Lance off enough to roll onto his side, burying his face into the pillow with a muffled "Shut UP!" Lance stared as Keith's blush spread all over his body while he drew his legs up, mumbling.

"I _said_ it was my first time, damn it."

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck _fucuuuuuckckckkkkk_ that was so **cute** , Lance's dick was just going to fucking explode. He'd come! Lance had touched his dick for two seconds and Keith had come all over himself. Lance was the first person to see it, the first person to _make_ him come, and he'd only needed to touch him. Lance was gonna die. His heart would explode, and he would die, and it was all Keith's fault.

"I wanna fuck you so badly." Lance breathed out, pretty much on accident.

Keith shifted on the bed under him, peeking out half of his face from the pillow to mutter.

"You're still gonna, stupid. I said I wanted to do this all the way, didn't I?"

" _Shit_."

It was Lance's turn to shudder, wide-eyed in awe as Keith turned, twisting his upper body enough to look at Lance again.

"You- you just came though, are you sure it isn't a better idea to just… Call it a night?"

"I can still go," Keith assured him in a breathy rasp.

His face was still flushed and just a bit teary-eyed, damp hair clinging to his sweaty skin, deadly sexy soft as he went on to hesitantly ask:

"I mean, you do still want me, don't you? Even though I've never… even if I don't know what I'm doing?"

Lance's jaw dropped; it did not even make _sense_ how sexy this guy was.

"Pdajksdn;fd," he eloquently expressed. "Keith I promise, there is no question about me wanting you."

The fact that no one had ever touched or seen Keith like that was maybe the sexiest thing that had ever happened in Lance's life, but that might not be the part to mention right then.

"And I am totally honored to be the first person you've ever wanted to do this with, no matter how clueless you are. I just… don't wanna _hurt_ you, man."

Keith stopped looking coy and started looking annoyed.

"I've been stabbed by swords bigger than your dick is, Lance. Don't make me say it again."

Right, Keith knew what he wanted. Lance probably couldn't hurt him if he tried, right? "Yeah, that's true," he swallowed thickly. "Then you just hold on a sec, and uh… I'll grab some stuff."

"Do that," Keith muttered flatly, curling back into the pillow again while Lance dove for under the bed.

While he was on floor grabbing lube, he stopped and took a deep breath to calm the outrageous beating of his heart. Otherwise he was going to have a heart attack and also he had never been this hard before in his **life** and _Keith was going let Lance fuck him_. WANTED him to, even. Fuckfuck fuck, he was so beautiful and he wanted Lance. LANCE of all people! Wanted Lance to be the first person he did this with, the _only_ person, when he was so amazing and gorgeous that he could have had guys licking his boots back on Earth, but instead he was there, with Lance of all friggin' people, and god damn it Lance would make it **good** for him. He wouldn't want anyone else ever after this. Lance was going to make Keith come so hard that Lance's touch would be seared into his brain for the rest of his life.

Keith still hadn't uncurled from around the pillow by the time Lance had collected himself and he greeted his boyfriend with a kiss to Keith's exposed thigh. Keith shivered a bit, twitching and rubbing his legs together a little. Lance took things slow from there, continuing to kiss his way to Keith's hip while his boyfriend made no move to roll off of his side. That was fine. Keith was just shy, right? He could hide his face in Lance's pillow right then, just lying back while Lance took care of the awkward parts for him.

Even though he'd done this before - and indeed, first had it done to him - Lance still found himself nervous at the sight of Keith's exposed ass, suddenly daunted by the idea of trying to make Keith's first time good instead of weird. It could very, very easily just go weird. Lance had done this a few times before and not all of them had been pleasant experiences, (and yeah Keith was more able to handle pain than Lance had been at sixteen), but if he took his time and did this right then it could actually be _good_. But to do that, he was going to have to hold himself back and not touch himself when he was so fucking turned on it _hurt_. Fuck. Why did Keith have to be so beautiful?

At the first touch of lube-slicked fingers gently pressing against his rim, Keith drew in a sharp breath of air, one shaking leg pulled up high to his chest to expose himself. When he finally let out the breath in a shaky huff, Lance used that moment to press down against the rim of his ass and stretch him just a little bit. His breathing was heavy and Lance couldn't see most of his face but Keith made no move to stop him, and, knowing that Keith needed Lance to be the confident one right now so he could be free to quiver nervously in his bedsheets, he took the initiative to push his finger in, just a bit, just to the very first joint past his fingernail.

The nerve-wracking part, Lance decided, was that Keith didn't make any _noises_. All the way through sliding his first finger in and starting to gently and studiously open him up, Keith didn't give him anything more than a bit of heavy panting, which honestly just could have been from nervousness. It was true that he was half hard, (again or still he wasn't sure), but Lance didn't like it, wanted to pull as many sounds out of Keith as possible so he could tell exactly how good Keith was feeling. Lance had some trouble finding his prostate at first because Keith was lying on his side, but he was nothing if not determined.

When he succeeded, Keith rewarded him handsomely: not just with a moan or a sigh, but an actual audible gasp, a sweet little "Ah!" released into the air with a slight arch of his spine. From where he was, Lance could only see one of Keith's ears, but it was so bright red that Lance couldn't help himself and brought his free hand up to grab Keith's jaw and turn his face out of the pillow. He wanted to take in the embarrassed, wanting expression on that cute red face. Keith looked him in the eye, stormy lilac eyes shining, bottom lip quivering slightly, and, without really thinking about it, Lance decided it was the perfect time to gently push the tip of his middle finger in to join the first, just so he could watch Keith's face.

By the time Keith was loose enough for a third finger, Lance had managed to roll him almost entirely onto his back; hovering over his face to greedily soak in every tiny sound he pulled out of Keith's pretty mouth. They were all small, quiet moans and whines as Lance stretched him open, working his prostate just often enough to watch his uncut cock rise back into fullness without bringing him close to the edge again. It was true that it had been a while for Lance, but if Keith's earlier preemptive release was any indication of his stamina, Lance was going to need to drag this out a bit to get Keith to last long enough for the sex to be like. Actually good.

"I'm ready," Keith was panting in no time, writhing on the bed and working his hips in desperate little jerks onto Lance's fingers. "C'mon Lance, you've had your fingers in me forever, I'm ready for your cock now."

The truth was, Keith still felt a bit too tight, the resistance against Lance's fingers just a little bit worrying. But the more Lance tried to drag it out to make sure Keith was relaxed enough, the more his boyfriend whined and demanded Lance get on with it and he was only human, okay?! His dick had been ready for this since back when they'd still been wearing pants, and Keith was all rock-hard and clenching around Lance's fingers like his body was trying to pull him in deeper and…

"Yeah," Lance agreed in a low rasp, finally sliding his fingers out. "Yeah, um… Hold your legs up for me?"

With a soft, shuddering sigh Keith complied, slowly raising his knees up towards his chest, even going so far as to wrap one hand around the back of his thigh to hold himself open. Fuck, what the hell was Lance even supposed to do with that?! Except like, fuck him. Obviously. Somehow.

Stroking himself with the last of the lube on his right hand, Lance crawled over Keith, guiding one leg to wrap around his back, while he set the other up on his shoulder. Keith had his eyes clenched shut, chest heaving with breath underneath Lance's own, so close that he could hear the combined sounds of their erratic heartbeats.

"Look at me, Keith," Lance directed, trying to keep his voice steady.

His cock was already pressed perfectly against the curve of Keith's ass, just waiting for the right moment to push in, waiting for Keith to open his eyes again, to look Lance in the eye. When Keith did open his eyes they both froze for a few heartbeats, breathing heavily against each other's mouths. Keith suddenly leaned up to seal their mouths in a kiss and Lance used the moment their tongues slid together to slide the tip of his cock into the waiting clench of Keith's loosened asshole.

Keith moaned into his mouth and Lance broke the kiss to watch his face as he deliberately pressed the first inches of his cock inside the tight heat of Keith's embrace. And shit, was he ever _tight_ \- like, unbelievably, _unbearably_ good around Lance- and it was kind of killing him to know how slow he would have to take this. All of Lance's body was screaming at him to drive his cock in fast, fuck Keith hard enough to make the mattress give out underneath him. He did not, because Lance was a gentleman. Instead he took it easy and slid inside leisurely, enjoying every slight change in expression on Keith's lovely face as his body stretched to accommodate Lance inside of him. Keith's palm was sweaty against Lance's back, resting heavily on his shoulder blade, while the other fisted the sheets next to Lance's pillow.

"Go ahead," Keith assured him in a voice that sounded more confident than Lance currently felt. "It doesn't hurt, you can move however you want."

Lance shuddered and, ever so carefully, drew back out of Keith to start rocking into him. Even just the gentle pace felt amazing, every inch of Keith gripping Lance's cock like he was made to fit it, the wet slide of tight friction more than good enough to have Lance moaning. Keith wasn't much better for his part; quiet, punched out little 'ah's of pleasure croaking from his throat every time Lance sank into him. At least, Lance was pretty sure it was from pleasure. It sounded like it but, as he set a steady pace of sliding in and out, the desperate-to-please part of himself couldn't help but ask:

"How is it, sweetheart? Are you feeling good?"

" _Yeah_ ," Keith sighed, eyes fluttering open. "It's great Lance, stop worrying so much about me."

The blissed out look melted back into shyness; his head tilting back into the pillow to avoid looking at Lance, voice uncertain.

"W-what about you? Does it… does it feel good? Inside of me?"

Lance's cock throbbed, the surprised jerk of his hips hitting home hard enough to make Keith cry out.

"Shit, Keith," he swore honestly. "Best thing I've ever felt in my _life_."

He couldn't help himself from continuing at that pace, hard thrusts that slammed their bodies together and made Keith's foot bounce off his back. Keith's cute little cries got louder, gruff exhales that were almost as good as the feeling of his dick being sunk balls-deep in his throbbing heat. It took a while before he was able to force himself to slow down, too caught up his own pleasure to remember Keith's was more important, for what was at least a solid minute.

"Fuck," Lance swore, face buried in the hair sticking to Keith's sweaty neck and slowing the roll of his hips. "Your body's so fuckin' amazing, I can barely control myself."

" _Then don't,_ " Keith whined, trying to lift his own hips back onto Lance's cock. "C'mon, go back to fucking me hard, felt so good Lance you feel so _good_."

Lance's whole body shook with the effort of restraining himself enough to pull out of Keith entirely.

"Hold on," he promised, grabbing Keith's thigh to pull from around his lower back to hold it open. "Need to find somethin'; just lemme take care of you."

Keith looked argumentative and dubious, but Lance was already sliding his dick back in, working in short, shallow thrusts so that he could keep changing his angle of entry bit by bit. It wasn't easy to keep up, half because of how physically demanding it was to keep grappling Keith's body, trying to find the right angle, but also in no small part due to how badly he wanted to be sinking all the way inside Keith instead of carefully prodding around, looking for his prostate like a surgeon. Especially since Keith kept goading him all the while, deep throaty demands that Lance stop fucking around and just give him his dick already, because it was _really_ tempting to listen. Eventually his efforts paid off; when the head of his cock finally brushed against that spot inside Keith he'd been looking so hard for, his reward was the most delicious shout of surprise. He even had the privilege of watching Keith's eyes roll up into the back of his head for the same price.

"Told you I'd take care of you," Lance grinned, settling in to grind against that same spot and enjoying every single jerk of Keith's spine at the moment of contact.

"Now just relax already and let someone else do the work for once, 'kay?"

Keith whimpered a little, smothering it by covering his mouth and biting down on his own hand. He tossed his head to the side again, cheeks flushed a brighter red than ever underneath his furrowed eyebrows, and choking back his moans so that the only sounds Keith was making was the fast high-pitched wheeze of futilely trying to get all the air his body needed just through his nose while he was being fucked into a mattress. Lance laughed a little, the motion shaking both of their bodies.

"C'mon, stop trying to hold it in," he purred. "It'll feel better if you just let it all out."

Lance promised, pausing his movements to reach out with the hand he wasn't using to keep Keith's leg hooked up to grab Keith's hand, wrenching it away from his mouth and pinning it to the bed next to them, fingers interlacing intimately with Keith's almost as an afterthought.

"Lance, _no_." Keith whined, trying to hide his face into the pillow as much as he could from where he was pinned on his back underneath Lance. "I can _hear_ myself, it's humiliating."

Fuckin' too cute for words, god _damn_. He sure hoped Keith was as close as he was, because Lance couldn't handle much more of this, man, he was fit to burst. Instead of indicating such he just grinned, driving his cock into Keith's prostate again in one hard thrust.

"Don't think about what you're hearing, just concentrate on what you _feel_. I love the sexy sounds you're making, just let go and don't think about anything but your body, sweetheart."

" _Fuck you_."

Keith tried to swear at Lance, but he'd already started fucking him again and the hard grind of Lance's cock against his prostate as he drove in deep had the words breaking off into a throaty keening at the end. Despite his protests, it was like a dam had burst after that, the groan turning into another that grew in volume until on the third shove in, it had just turned into a scream outright. True to Lance's assurances Keith relaxed almost instantly with that, the harsh bite of his fingernails on the back of Lance's neck loosening their hold as Lance continued fucking stilted shouts from his throat.

"Ah! _Aah_! Lance! Ah fuck, oh god, _Lance_!"

The sound of Keith's voice took up the whole room, echoing loud enough to drown out the strained grunts of pleasure Lance was panting into his ear. Every cry was fuel to Lance, no longer able to keep up his metronomic pace in favor of driving into Keith fast and hard, Keith's body swallowing him greedily on every slide like it was trying to keep him sucked in. They both lost themselves in it: the hard slap of skin-on-skin as Lance pounded into him hard enough that half his sheets were shucked off his mattress and tangled around them.

Fuck, he wasn't going to last much longer. He could feel his oncoming climax, tensing his whole body, a white-hot supernova building inside of him demanding to be released. Lance fumbled around for a moment, folding Keith up nearly in half to free the hand that had been holding his leg to reach for his straining cock. It was already leaking so much that a string of precome was trailing from the tip of Keith's dick down to where it was bouncing against his stomach on every thrust. When Lance grabbed hold of it Keith's back arched beautifully, writhing on the bed as he tried to fuck himself into Lance's hand and back onto his cock at the same time. Lance hoped he'd be able to finish Keith off quickly before he lost it himself. Lance couldn't hold back much longer. He didn't wanna finish until Keith had already come riding his cock, and Lance swore he was a gentleman and normally he'd never do this without permission, but just this once, just this first time, Lance _had_ to come inside. Something primal and needy and stupid inside of him demanded it, needed to paint the inside of Keith's body, stain him with his come, mark Keith as being _his_ so that even if someone else tried to touch him they'd still smell Lance on him. Somehow. It didn't need to actually make sense, damn it, Lance just needed this okay?!

"Keith," he tried to warn, voice breaking and half-drowned out from the sound of their bodies. "Close, I'm close, I'm gonna come."

Keith's response wasn't much more than a whine, prying tear-shiny eyes open to look straight at Lance, fingers sliding a few inches up to grip the hair at the back of Lance's neck.

"Me too," he eventually panted out, hips wriggling in automatic desperation against Lance's. "Me too, can you… do you think we can... together?"

The idea of coming at the same time sounded unrealistic. Somehow they managed to do it anyway; Lance gasping and reflexively tightening his grip around Keith's cock as he drove in deep and shot off, which in turn caused Keith to set off too, come spilling out all over Lance's hand with a ear-splitting wail just moments after Lance poured his own load deep inside of Keith's heat. When Lance opened his eyes again Keith was still shaking, and though his exhaustion was screaming at Lance to collapse, he stayed where he was, buried inside Keith. Lance hovered over him as he watched his red-bitten bottom lip quiver and his body continue to jolt in tiny tremors, like aftershocks of an earthquake still rocking Keith's dazed body with leftover orgasm for almost two full minutes after the fact. Lance just held him throughout, dirty hand tangled unthinkingly in Keith's hair as he stroked his lover's face while he slowly came back to reality.

" _There_." Keith said firmly after a few minutes, leg sliding off of Lance's back to disentangle them before he'd even opened his eyes again. "Now NEITHER of us are virgins, so we're even now and next time we can just do this without any arguing."

Lance buried his laughter into Keith's sweaty shoulder.

"I love you so fuckin' much."


End file.
